Romeo and Juliet, Hetalia Style
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: The story of Romeo and Juliet told with Hetalia characters...and changed by me. A tragic love stoy of Family v.s. Family. But will true love last? Read to find out.
1. Act 1 scene 1

**AN:** **First chapter of Romeo and Juliet, Hetalia Style! This will follow the first act...before I start messing it up. **

**Warnings: Distruction of Romeo and Juliet, Yaoi, Swearing, Human Names**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

In the city of Verona there were two families, the Montagues and the Capulets.

Lord Ivan Montague and Lady Yao Montague had a lovely son, Alfred Montague. They felt there was no finer boy in the world…well, he did have a bit of a Hero complex and he often ran into things with out thinking of what would happen if he did. He had two great friends though. Gilbert, who was a kinsman to Prince/Princess Hong Kong and very perverted, and Matthew, who was his own kinsman and extremely shy and often left out. The three were always together. Even though they often got into trouble (Matt would point to Gilbert and Alfred), they were the best of friends.

Lord Toris Capulet and Lady Feliks Capulet had a…well…no one really knew what gender there child was. Everyone thought the young child was a girl…until his voice changed… Anyway Toris and Feliks had a young…son…that liked to cross dress. His name was Feliciano. Feliciano was extremely energetic. Not many people knew this as he didn't leave home very much. He wasn't aloud after he decided to try to make Pasta trees. He didn't have many friends, but he had a nice nurse. Her name was Elizaveta, she was a very…interesting type of person. She was almost the only girl in Verona, and she liked men…together. She was the maid of Feliciano and sometimes watched his cousin. Arthur Capulet he was an extremely interesting boy. He had overly large eyebrows and a foul mouth. Arthur Capulet was also a bit…off…he would often talk to air and claim that some fairies or a unicorn was there. He also was rather rude and mean to people. He hated all Montagues. He had wished them all to hell many times. He didn't know why he did…he was just born hating them.

These are the two feuding Families of fair Verona

One day two Capulet family servants were out and about. Doing chores, being manly men, and making perverted jokes.

"So, rape the women?" One asked the other, the other looked at him.

"What do you mean? There aren't many women in this town." The other said back. Then nodded before seeing some Montague servants.

"Can we start something?"

"If you want to break the law…" The first one thought about this.

"What if I provoked them?" The second one nodded. The first one bit his thumb at the other servants. One of the Montague's came over.

"Do you bite your thumb at me?" he asked.

"I bite my thumb."

"Are you doing it at me?"

"I bite my thumb." The Montague got really angry and drew his sword.

"Answer the damn question!" he said. The Capulet pulled out his sword and the fight began. Many citizens joined in to stop the fighting. Then young Matthew stumbled upon the fight. He sighed and placed his white dog on the ground. He pulled out his sword and tried to get between two of the men.

"Stop it everyone! Do have any idea what your doing?" he asked. "Your being fools!" He groaned…he thought he'd be safe for today. Poor Matthew always had to break up fights or try to fix something. It was so early in the day too…

"What have we here?" A voice from behind Matthew asked in an amused tone. "Why Matthew, why are you going to fight pitiful common folk? Turn around and bow to the man that will kill you." Matt sighed and turned to face the one man that would talk like that. Arthur Capulet. He was shorter than Matt, with green eyes and large eyebrows. Matt sighed as he looked at Arthur, who had drawn his sword.

"Hey," He said "I'm just trying to keep everything peaceful." He sighed again. "Why don't you help me?" He gathered up all his courage to glair at the shorter, scarier man. "If not, then put your sword away." The Capulet sneered at Matthew.

"Peace? I hate that word," He spat. "I hate it as much as I hate hell, all of you fucking Montagues, and at the moment you. Now die." Arthur thrust his sword forward. Matthew blocked. The two fought, both delivering blows and dodging them. Matthew was a pacifist…but in this case he made an exception. Then many of the other citizens got into the fight. Arthur and Matthew were in the center, fighting with swords. Suddenly Lord and Lady Capulet got there.

"Like OH MY GOD! Leit, like give me my sword!" Lady Capulet said. "I like totally need to kick some Montague butt!" Lord Capulet shook his head.

"You don't need a sword…just stay out of it." The reluctant Lord said as he tried to hold back his extremely enthusiastic husband. As this was going on, Lord and Lady Montague had arrived.

"You will give me my sword, da." Lord Ivan said to Lady Yao. Yao shook his head, "No, aru," he said. "Just leave the Capulets alone, aru!" Lord Ivan looked at Yao with an icy glare. Yao sent back one of his own. Yao finally looked away. "You're not going to fight with them today." As Ivan was about to respond the Prince/Princess came to the square.

Prince/Princess? Yes, no one knew if it was a guy or girl… Prince or Princess Hong Kong came into the square.

"Stop!" Came the voice that some described as masculine, and some as feminine. "Have you no shame? You are fighting in the middle of my city!" He looked around to the four family leaders. "The Montagues and the Capulets? No surprises there!" He glared, "This is the third time in a week that you have disrupted my fair town with your silly fighting! If this happens again you will pay for it with your blood!" he Prince/Princess said. He left after sending the Capulets to wait for him at his home to be dealt with. The Montagues would come later.

Matthew had replaced his sword and gathered up his fluffy white dog. The dog looked at him as if it had never seen him before. He sighed as he went over to his aunt and uncle.

"Matthew, who started this?" Lord Ivan looked at him with a creepy smile on his face. Matt groaned. He didn't like when his uncle had that look on his face.

"Well," He looked away. He had to calm down. He might say something really mean! "I came across some of our servants, being annoyed by Capulet ones. I had tried to stop when that…temperamental Arthur came with his blade out and ready to fight." He did fight…he was so ashamed of himself. He'd have to work on that later. He hoped his scary uncle didn't hurt him!

"Have you seen Alfred, aru?" Lady Yao asked. He was worried about his son. He was a strange boy. Matt seemed to think about it.  
"Well…this morning I couldn't sleep…so I was taking Kumajiro for a walk and I saw him," He hesitated. "I went to wish him a good morning and he ran away from me. I figured he wanted to be alone…so I let him." Lord Ivan glared at Matthew. He feared for his life…he didn't mean to do anything wrong.

"You should have gone after him!" He exclaimed. "He shuts himself up in his room, making a fake night…he's so sad all of a sudden! It is wrong, yes?" Lady Yao sighed.

"I feel something is wrong with him, aru," He said sadly. "Maybe you could talk to him, you know him best aru. He doesn't want to be a hero anymore so something must be wrong, aru!" Matt nodded something had to be wrong with the wannabe hero!

"I'll go find him and he'll talk to me," or I'll die trying to get him to. He went off to find his cousin. He was glad to be away from his uncle. Lord Ivan scared him. It may have been that whole family that did. His mother was Ivan's younger sister. She had the biggest obsession with Ivan until she met his father, Lady Yao's brother. He REALLY liked Yao's non-existent breasts. Some how they fell for each other and here he was. He shook his head, best not ask. He looked for his cousin. Where was that boy? He sighed, his cousin was older, but acted younger.

"Kumajiro, where do you think he is?" He asked the dog he was carrying. It looked at him as if it didn't know who he was. He was so use to it…people called him Alfred all the time to. Strangely he resembled his cousin very much. If his parents didn't show him the tape of his birth he would think that they were brothers. He looked in the town squire for the slightly taller blond. He didn't see him. He went to leave when something tackled him from behind.

"Your vital regions are mine!" a deep voice shouted. Arms circled his waist. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Morning Gilbert." The hands that had been around his waist let go. He turned to see the red eyes of his insane friend looking down at him. Damn Gilbert, taller than both Alfred and himself.

"Hi Matthew, how are you this fine morning?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking for Alfred…have you seen him?" Gilbert frowned. He was looking for Alfred? Of course he was…

"I haven't seen him…but who needs him? I've got five full meters of awesome right here!" Matt rolled his eyes again. Gilbert and his 'five meters'. Was it supposed to be an innuendo? Or was it just him being strange? The world would never know.

"Alfred's apparently depressed…so I was going to go talk to him." Gilbert sighed, Matt always worried about Alfred.

"I'm depressed too!" he pouted. Matt looked at him.

"Why? I thought you were to 'awesome' to get depressed."

"Um…I'm depressed because…er…I missed the fight earlier! You should talk to me to make me feel better too!" This would work! Talk to Alfred because he was depressed? Well…he was depressed now too! This would be perfect!

"You're depressed because you missed a fight?" He shook his head, how aggressive could a guy get? "Well…go start one of your own then. I have to find Alfred." Matt said. He turned to leave. "I'll see you later." Gilbert frowned, he was glad that Matt couldn't see him. Why did it always happen like this?

------------------------------------

Finally Matt had tracked down Alfred. He was under a clump of trees right next to where he started out. So he walked around town, got ambushed by Gilbert, and then walked all the way back…for nothing? Great…He approached his cousin. He waved,

"Hey, Alfred!" Alfred looked at him and sighed.

"Hello," he said depressed.

"What's wrong, everyone's talking about how sad you seem." He looked at his older cousin. Alfred looked at him.

"I'm not able to talk about it at this time of the night!" He said dramatically. Matt looked at the morning sun.

"It's...only nine in the morning..."

"Is it? Time passes so slow for this poor soul," He said sniffling at the end. Matt rolled his eyes. He was being worse than Gilbert.

"What makes the day so long?" Humor him…maybe he'll find something out.

"I don't have something to make the hours fly by!" He said throwing his arms out and hugging himself. What made the day short? His mom always said…

"Are you talking about love?" he asked. Was his cousin in need of love?

"I am! But we can never be together!" he said he put his hands to his face, pretending to cry.

"Well, why not?" Did he even want to know? Maybe it was normal…like the guy was taken…or…please don't let it be he loved someone he was friends with. That would be so awkward.

"He's going to be a friar!" Oh…so he couldn't have…oh. Of course Alfred would have a problem. Almost all the friar's were pure…the one wasn't. Friar Francis, the rumor was he raped people to get his potion…sadly it was probably true. He sighed.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I am in love with a man!" Matt rolled his eyes. Seeing as how there were only a few girls…

"I figured…which guy?" Alfred turned away. Oh god no! He was going into a dramatic rant!

"Does it matter? We can never be together! He has shunned me to become a holy man! Oh why does fate not like me! What did I do to it? I have always been good and a nice boy! Oh fate, Oh love! Why must you be so cru-are you laughing at me?" He looked at Matt who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh no…I'm trying not to cry." He lied. Alfred looked at him strangely.

"Why would you be crying?"

"At your sadness," He pointed out. His cousin could be so stupid sometimes. Alfred nodded and went back into his rant about how he would be lonely forever, because his beloved wouldn't be with him! Matt was getting annoyed. Why were both of the people close to him strange? Gilbert was an attention whore…always wanting **his** attention. He got upset when he'd pay more attention to Alfred. He didn't know why Gilbert thought he shouldn't have other friends. He didn't use to mind it very much. The last couple of years Gilbert had become clingy. Alfred on the other hand, wanted to be the hero! He would go around, trying to 'save' everyone! That got on everyone's nerves! He kept messing everything up...and then he had to pick everything up and fix it!

Matt had to calm down. Breathe in...Breathe out...breath in...Breathe out. He was calm now

"So who is this guy you like?" He asked disrupting his cousin's crazy ranting. Alfred threw his wrist over his forehead.

"The fair Kiku is my love!" Kiku? Kiku Honda? That was the only Kiku in town. He had to give Alfred some credit...Kiku did have good looks. Though...he always liked lighter hair...but Alfred would go for anything...except Friar Francis. But no one really liked Friar Francis.

"I see," He had to make this better. How to do that? He had it!

"There must be better people in this town!" He said bouncing Kumajiro in his arms. Alfred looked him like he was crazy.

"No one is better looking then my fair Kiku!" Matt sighed.

"Sure there is! You just need to go find him! Go fall in love with some other guy!" he said. The sooner this got solved the sooner he could go do something else. Alfred let out a wail.

"But I can never love anyone else again!" Matt rolled his eyes. He just started liking Kiku...love? His cousin...

"Sure you can! Just forget about old Kiku!"

"My heart can not! You must teach me to forget!" Matt just grabbed his wrist.

"Fine..." He'd try to find Gilbert...he was great at distracting Alfred...

* * *

**AN: Ok, with the casting. I have a list of all the characters. I tried to cast every one where they would fit (i.e. Romeo and Alfred are both dramitic). This got re-casted many times. **

**In case you wanted to know...**

**Romeo-America**

**Mercuito- Prussia**

**Benvolio- Canada**

**Juliet-Italy**

**Tybalt- England**

**Lord/Lady Capulet- Lithunania/Poland**

**Lord/Lady Montague- Russia/China**

**Paris- Germany**

**Rosaline- Japan**

**Prince/Princess- Hong Kong (I know he's a guy...but he didn't have a gender when I started this...)**

**The Nurse- Hungry**

**Friar Lawerence- France**

**Now...if anyone can guess Canada's parents and tell me in a review gets a cookie! **


	2. Act 1 Scene 2 And 3

**AN: Ok, filler chapter! This Chapter is much shorter and WOULD NOT be written! The last part was the only hard part. **

**Warnings: Bla bla bla, same as the last chapter, gay men, Real names, all that fun stuff.**

**I don't own Hetalia or Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

Across town from young Alfred and Matthew, Lord Toris and Ludwig, of the prince's family, were strolling through the Capulet lands. They were discussing Toris' son. At least they were until Lord Toris changed the subject.

"I can't believe that Lord Ivan! We Capulets are peace keepers. It is his family's fault." Ludwig nodded.

"I am aware of that sir." He looked to Lord Toris, "What is this fight even about anyway? Why do you hate the Montagues so?"

"That matters not." Ludwig sighed, did he even know anymore? This fight had been going on for years. One would think that they would just let it go.

"Well, what do you think of my question?" Lord Toris looked at Ludwig.

"Feliciano, my youngest son," he took a deep breath, "He is still a young man. Give him a few more years, and then he will be a good husband." Ludwig looked at him. He didn't want to wait a few more years. Well, more like the prince and his brother wouldn't let him. They wanted him to marry as soon as possible to the Capulet house. He didn't understand why they didn't make his elder brother, Gilbert, marry this Feliciano. He sighed, he had to try.

"Many men are married with children when they are younger than him," he pointed out. They were, he was apparently getting to old to be single as well. And yet Prince/Princess Hong Kong wasn't making Gilbert, who was older, get married. Lord Toris looked at him.

"They all get married to early!" He tried to calm himself down. "Feliciano is my baby boy," even if he does cross dress all the time. "He's the last of my children. All my others have left me," Ludwig nodded. It had been quite the scandal when Lord Toris' elder boy, Lovino, had run off with Antonio, the tomato boy from the market. Ludwig couldn't say he was too upset about that. For some reason, Lovino never liked him. When he would just go walking in the square Lovino would throw things at him or call him names. For some reason Lovino also thought he looked like a potato. Wait...what if Feliciano was like Lovino? He really didn't want to marry this boy now. But...his family said he needed to.

"I know he is," Ludwig said. "But, think about what this marriage can do for you. The Montagues would fear you. With both your family and the Prince's family together they wouldn't fight with you anymore." Lord Toris considered this.

"If you can woo my Feliciano then he is yours." Ludwig nodded at this as he cursed his family. He really didn't want to marry. He'd also heard rumors about the cross dressing Feliciano. He just hoped that Feliciano didn't want to marry either.

"That sounds agreeable Lord Toris."

"Good. Now, I was having a party tonight, you can start then." He snapped his fingers and a servant, named Cuba, came running up.

"Yes master?" Lord Toris pulled a paper out of his pocket. He smiled at the servant.

"This is a list of people I need you to invite to the party tonight," he said. Cuba nodded. He went off to invite everyone. He ran into one problem though. He couldn't read. Maybe he could find someone that knew how to read to help him. He walked halfway across town. That took a lot out of him! He wasn't really in the best shape. Walking sucked! It made him move...and there was no ice cream involved! How could anyone like movement? He sighed as he saw two men walking. They looked so similar, they must have been twins! They might know how to read! He called out to them. They were a bit too busy bickering to hear him at first,

"Alfred! Kiku's not the only fish in the sea!"

"But Matt....He's the best...and so amazing...and he has the most amazing voice, and..."

"Have you even spoken to him?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I just do!"

"That makes no sense..." Finally Cuba got their attention. The men looked at him,

"Kind sirs, you don't know how to read...do you?" Alfred smirked almost evilly at the man.

"I may know how to read." Matthew rolled his eyes at his cousin. Apparently he could make fun of people even when depressed. Cuba sighed.

"Do you know how to read?" He asked. Cuba needed to get this done! His master would be mad if he didn't. Though...he could just hang out with a cute blond all day, which sounded fun.

"I learned long ago," Alfred said. Cuba looked at him.

"Do you still know how?" Cuba asked him angrily. He needed to get this list done! Alfred pretended to think about it.

"Matt...how do you read?" Matthew rolled his eyes. Oh Alfred...

"Fine! I'll go fid someone else!" Cuba turned to stalk off when Alfred grabbed him.

"Oh calm down! I'll read your stupid paper," he said. He grabbed the paper and started reading.

"_Sir Heracles and his wife and their cats,_

_The widow Sadiq,_

_County Tino and Berwald and their little Hanatamago,_

_Gilbert and his brother Ludwig, _

_Dear Uncle Peter and Uncle Raivis and their child, Arthur, _

_Lonely Uncle Eduard,_

_Cousin Vash and his wife, Lili and their child Kiku_," Alfred read. He looked at Cuba.

"This is a list of people" Cuba nodded.

"My master has told me to invite them to the party tonight." Alfred and Matthew looked at him. They hadn't heard about a party that night. Cuba looked at them. Well, more he looked at Matthew and winked at him.

"If you're not enemies you may come," he said excitedly, "I hope you will!" He rather wanted the one with the dog to come...he was so cute! The boys looked at him. Matthew thought about it.

"Where is it?"

"At my master's home," Alfred rolled his eyes. This servant wasn't bright was he? He sighed.

"Who do you serve?"

"Oh, Lord Toris Capulet," he said before running off. Alfred looked at his cousin. Matthew looked at him. He got an idea.

"You know, Kiku will be there tonight," He said. Alfred wailed,

"Oh why would I want to go?" He sniffled and waved his hands wildly. "He can never love me!" Matthew sighed, why was Alfred like this all the time? Maybe he should have just put up with Gilbert...much easier,

"Well, you can see that there ARE many other handsome men in Verona...and then you'll see how much Kiku pales in comparison!"

"NO! No one can compare to Kiku!" Matthew rolled his eyes, so it was going to come down to this...

"Gilbert's going too...you know he'll help with this," He said. Alfred looked at Matthew that was true.

"Fine! I'll go tonight! But I won't be happy at all!" He exclaimed. Matt smiled, now...time to find the other one of their trio and get Alfred excited for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the Capulet mansion Lady Feliks was having a 'freak out'.

"Like OH MY GOD! Nurse! Like where's Feli? I totally neeeeeeeeeeeeeeed to see him!" Elizaveta sighed and went to see Lady Feliks.

"I'm not sure where Feliciano is...would you like me to call him?" She asked as she thought about how she needed to get him with someone. Feliciano was the perfect shape for her newest comic...but she needed someone to play the other man! Maybe at the party she could make someone fall in love with the goofy boy.

"Like, it'd be amazing if you'd call him!"

"Felici! Can you come here please?" She yelled from where see stood. Lady Feliks tapped his foot impatiently. Feliciano came bursting down.

"Ve~ what is it?" he asked giving a goofy smile to the two.

"Your....mother wants you." She said trying to remember how to refer to 'Lady' Feliks. Some times he wanted to be 'daddy' and other times 'mom'. Feliks was just so...him...her...it. Feliks looked to his son.

"Your father's throwing a party tonight," He said. Feliciano nodded, he didn't understand why that mattered. His...mother...father...thing went on, "he's inviting Ludwig, from the Prince/Princess' family!"

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked.

"Like your father wants you to marry this Ludwig!" Feliciano looked at his parent.

"But what if I don't love him?" Elizaveta scoffed,

"Have you SEEN him? He's amazing looking!" Feliciano looked at her, she normally like love...maybe she needed models?

"Ve~but I want to be in love if I get married!" He sniffled. Lady Feliks looked like he didn't know what to do. Elizaveta hugged him.

"Don't cry baby! Everything will be ok," She tried to sooth him. Lady Feliks sighed,

"will you try to love him?" Feliciano nodded, he tried to calm down to talk.

"I'll look and try to love...but I don't know..." Feliks nodded and sent him off. He wanted some pasta. He also wanted to talk to his brother, but he was in exile to Mantua. Well, more like he ran away to Mantua. He wasn't very welcome after he gave up all he had for the poor tomato farmer, Antonio. But Feliciano was happy for his bossy older brother. He had always been...angry, but Antonio seemed to make that all better. But at the moment he wished he could talk to Romano. His brother wrote home to him every now and then...but it wasn't the same as having him home. Oh the things love made people do. But he couldn't think about that right now, he had a party to get ready for.

* * *

**AN: O****k, well, this is about when it starts getting messed up. The plot's the same: "Two teens from rival families have a forbiden romance" but...it's going to be a touch diffrent. I'm also adding a few 'original' scenes. I think one was in the last chapter...with Prussia's first apperence...three scenes before he acutally apears. So, next chapter is the 'messed up' part. **

**Just in case you wanted to know, Canada's parents were Korea and Belarus. So, just to keep it all straight...**

**Russia + China= America**

**Korea + Belarus = Canada**

**Leit + Poland = Italy**

**Hong Kong (Somehow) = Germany and Prussia**

**Sealand + Latvia = England...**

**Switzerland + Liechtenstein= Japan**

**So...those are the 'parents' of the 'main cast'...I think I got them all, just ask if you want more...anyways, This story uses my Romeo and Juliet parings and my Hetalia parings. So, happy reviewing~**


	3. Act 1 Scene 4

**Wooo! Another chapter after so long. The bad thing is this is basically random fliller stuff. That's kinda why it took so long. It's sadly important stuff. Also, Next chapter is when is when I basically throw the book to the wall and say "Well, time to fuck up the plot!". **

**I don't own anything, bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

Alfred and Matthew had eventually found Gilbert. The three were now sitting in Gilbert's room, just lounging around until the party. Gilbert had, for some reason, pinned up a picture of Roderich, a noble related to the Capulets. The picture had some knives stuck out of it. When Alfred and Matthew saw that one laughed and one rolled his eyes. Gilbert just shrugged as if it was normal. He grabbed a knife off his nightstand and threw it at the picture, hitting it in the eye. After this small exchange Alfred jumped onto his bed and spread himself out on it. Prussia laughed and sat on the messy floor. Matthew just rolled his eyes and took an overturned chair from the floor. They started talking about everything and anything that came to mind.

"So, Gilbert, where's your brother....Ludwig?" Alfred asked as he tossed a small ball he found on the floor at Gilbert. Gilbert caught it and threw it back.

"Off at the Capulets," he sighed.

"Why?" Alfred asked as if this was the worst offence ever.

"HK wants to marry him off to their son," He said. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't he be trying to marry you off? You ARE older..."

"Matthew Montague," Alfred looked at him, horrified. "How could you suggest that our best friend marry a...a...Capulet," he asked as if it was the worst thing ever. Matthew sighed,

"Well...it makes since. He IS older, even if he doesn't act like it all the time."

"But still! Capulet's Matt, you know how evil they are!" Matthew went to answer back, but Gilbert butt in.

"I told HK I didn't want to marry into the Capulet family," He said, "He didn't take it well at all. We had a big fight and he basically said I have to get married soon, but it doesn't have to be to a Capulet." Alfred looked at him strangely.

"You? Married? Some how that just seems odd..." Gilbert nodded. He really didn't have any desire to get married to some random person picked out for him. Really, his uncle never married, and he didn't get yelled at or anything. Alfred seemed to realize something,

"My parents aren't going to be happy about this when they find out."

"Why do they care?"

"Just think, Gil. The Capulets and your family are going to be all 'buddy-buddy' because of this. My parents are going to wonder why they didn't choose OUR family." Matthew nodded,

"Uncle Ivan won't stand for it...he'll want to find a way to connect mine and Alfred's family to yours too." Alfred looked at Gilbert,

"Your uncle is probably going to make YOU marry into the Montague family..." he said, "That's the only thing that I can think of...then both the Montague and Capulet families will have connections." Gilbert wrinkled his nose,

"I'd rather not marry you, Alfred." He said. Alfred stuck his tongue out at Gilbert,

"There ARE more Montagues. It's not like it's gonna be me or Matt," he said. Matt didn't know what it was...but he didn't like the thought of Gilbert marrying into his family. It just seemed...wrong, Gilbert really only 'looked' right by Alfred and himself. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of Alfred and Gilbert together like that made him sick to his stomach. It must have been because then he would be forgotten by the two...yes, that must have been it. He wished for a subject change...anything to make this all over. Apparently Alfred thought the same as he pointed to a sword by the door and commented on it.

"Nice sword, have I seen that one before?" Gilbert scoffed. Trust Alfred to start on weapons.

"Nope, I just got it!" He said, as he jumped up and picked it up. "Super sharp and all that too," Alfred jumped over and the two discussed weapons. Matt rolled his eyes. Those two were such thugs sometimes, but none the less, he walked over and went to talk about Gilbert's new sword.

* * *

Feliciano had gotten ready for the ball. He decided to dress as a girl, he rather liked dresses. He was going to wear one of his nurse's older ones. He twirled around his room, he felt so pretty in his dress~. It was red, with green swirls along the bottom, almost like an upside down tomato. He put on the half mask that went with it. He looked in the mirror again. It was such a pretty dress~ but he didn't want to wear it to some party where his parents were trying to make him fall in love! That wasn't fair...they didn't make Lovino do that! He sighed, he probably wouldn't fall for this...Ludwig anyways. He danced around his room a bit more, pretending to dance with someone. He giggled as he turned, pretending a guy was leading him in a dance. He then heard a cough from his door way. He turned to see his cousin, Arthur, at the door. He too had on a mask, his in green though.

"Arthur!" He said happily, "Did you come to get me for the party?" Arthur nodded,

"Yes, Feliciano, I did...now come on. Your parents are waiting for us." He said. Not to mention his parents, and lots of guests. Feliciano made his signature 'Ve~' noise and went to his cousin's side.

"I'm all ready to go, Arthur~" He said happily, taking his cousin's arm. Arthur fought back a smile, his cousin was so...air headed. He led his cousin down to the party. He wanted this to be over soon, he had plans for a tea party with his fairy friends and they didn't like when people cancelled. No one else could know about this though, it'd ruin his reputation. He was very tough, but he still had his soft side that only the fairies got to see. He swore that no one else would ever get to see it. He led his strange cousin down stairs to the party. He looked around. He didn't see anyone that he could talk to very well. No one really liked him around here. They all thought he was just a crazy thug. He kind of wished he could find someone that would understand him, like Lovino did. Even if he did run off with the tomato boy, he had someone. He sighed as he glanced around the room. A bunch of his family and family friends all having fun and dancing. He noticed a pair of blue eyes on him and his cousin. His heart leapt in his chest. His stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering in it. It was like he was wrapped in a cocoon, that no one could break. That is until his cousin started speaking.

"Arthur~ Will you get me something to drink?" Arthur frowned at the loss of this new feeling but went to go get him something to drink. He sighed. He hoped he could find the owner of those blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

Alfred had gotten dragged to the party. He sighed as he watched Gilbert run off to go dance with anyone that would dance. Of course Gilbert would do that. He searched for his cousin Matthew. He had gotten dragged off by that one servant that had invited them. Alfred chuckled. His parents would murder one of them if they brought a Capulet home, much less one of their servants. He actually didn't know why he hated the Capulets. His father just told him that they were enemies.

He scanned the crowd for Kiku, his love. He pasted over many other faces, some familiar, some he'd never seen before. He'd felt his heart jump as he saw some one else...well, two someone elses. One was a beautiful woman that he had never seen. She wore a gown of red with a matching mask. The other seemed to be escorting the lovely woman. He was a man that seemed to be only a little bit taller then the girl. He wasn't too bad looking either. He felt his heart thump in his chest. This was love! Who was Kiku again, some old maid perhaps? Who cared anymore? He had to speak to this girl! He had to!

He made his way over to his new love, preparing a heart winning speech. On his way his eyes met the man that was with her. He suddenly forgot how to breathe. His head got scrambled, how to walk? What was talking? He looked into those jade eyes and felt like he never had before. His stomach rumbled, his heart flipped, his pulse quickened. He was under a spell, on that was only broken by his new angel's voice.

"Ve~ I'm thirsty..." Wow...deeper voice much. Um...so his love was a guy. Ok, he liked guys better anyway! The green eyed guy sighed and walked away. Alfred felt his stomach calm down. That was strange. He brushed it off and went to try to talk to the one in a dress. A true beauty! He went and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful~" he said trying to be cool. The guy made a strange sound.

"Who are you? ~" Alfred smiled hugely.

"Who am I?" He asked, laughing, "I am the most awesome Alf-"he was cut off by the green eyed man coming back.

"Here." He said, shoving a drink into the brunette's hand. He made that strange noise again before running off with a quest to find his parents. Great...he'd just have to find him later! He went to leave when he caught the man's eyes again. He felt breathless again. He brushed it off as a late reaction to the other one. He went to ask who the beauty was, but the other man had left. Well fine! He'd just follow him home then! That'd show the world. He would get to keep this new love! He swore it!

* * *

**Not the best. Ok, so Next chapter everything changes from the book. Though Most plot points will stay the same. The 'balcony' part, the Fight (which is already written), an exhile. The only part I'm not sure about is the end. There are four possible endings for this thing. I am unsure on what to do with this though. I'd like your oppinion though. **

**Out of the 6 'main' characters, five died. The six main for this story would be: Romeo (America), Juliet (Italy), Tybalt (Iggy), Mercuito (Prussia), Benvolio (Canada), and Paris (Germy). In the orginal story only one of them lived. In my re-write I accendently made it so two of them couldn't really die. I took out the reason for their death. I would like to know what kind of ending you would like.**

**It could be as close as I can get it to the orignal. The two that don't die will be unhappy, but living.**

**It could be an acutal happy ending.**

**I could have four characters live, and they could be happy or unhappy.**

**I could blow up the whole city and everyone dies.**

**Do you guys want a happy ending or a sad one like the orignal play? I can't decide because I want to write the happy one, as I don't normally do that. But I'd feel like I was betraying the original play (Though, I am mucking it up already.)**

**So, next chapter up soon. Have a good day and what not.**


End file.
